It's Life
by Blossercubbles
Summary: One year past Lloyd's death and the battle with Mithos, Colette, Raine, Genis and the others must go out on another journey. They must heal their pain and fight or else lose the prize.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer and all that jazz: Of course I personally do not own anything written here except what I've written. I mean that I don't own Tales or the characters. There. I said it.

* * *

It's Life

Chapter 1:

Colette Brunel buried her face in her warm pillow at the latest inn. She, Raine, and Genis were always traveling around the worlds, trying to find peace for all the people. Tears began to travel down her cheeks as she thought about her best friend, Lloyd Irving.

"How could this have happened?" she asked herself, turning over on the bed. "Why did he have to die? It is all my fault."

There was a knock on the door, and Colette took a deep breath and called with as clear a voice as she could muster, "Come in; it's open!" The door opened and Raine Sage entered. She immediately noticed something wrong with the young girl, and she came up to the bed and sat on the corner.

Raine said, in a most soothing voice, "Colette, please put that behind you. Stop torturing yourself with him."

"I'm not thinking about anything. I'm fine." Colette tried to smile, but instead more tears fell down her face. "Really...I'm fine." She choked on her tears, and collapsed onto the bed again, sobbing.

"Honey," Raine soothed, "it's fine to be upset, but you are letting this rule your life. Find time to mourn, but don't allow it to take over completely."

Colette shot up, her wet cheeks puffing out in protest. "I will _not_ let him go! I have complete control over my life! Go away!" Colette slammed herself back on the bed, a sure sign for Raine to leave.

Raine opened her mouth as if to say something, but closed it again. She sighed and got up, making her way to the door. She began to close it and as she left, she told Colette, "There's more to life than sorrow. I wish you'd know that. Please, understand." She closed the door.

Outside the room, Raine sat down near the door, sighing again. "How can she do this to herself? She needs to realize her pain is not all there is. We all have pain." With one more sigh, Raine stood up and walked to her room. The open window gave much light to the dim room. She breathed in the fresh air and warm sun of Triet. Raine opened her notebook and began to write.

It was nearly a year since the battle with Mithos. And the loss of Lloyd. That was enough time to go on with life and still give tribute to the brave soul. He gave his life to better the world, and it can't be warped into something selfish.

Colette has taken his gift to the world and made it her own problem. She always does that. It's as if she feels she is immune to all pain, but she lost those abilities. She now feels the pain, and I fear it is too much for her. She may end up like Lloyd. Dead.

* * *

Genis waited for any reason to get up. His mind searched and came up with nothing. The best he thought up was to comfort Colette. That had become routine by now. She was always in a fit of depression, and that is scary to see. The always cheerful Colette crying all day and never eating.

Genis stretched in the bed, and then swung his legs over the side. He yawned and stood up, feeling slightly hungry. He put on a fuzzy robe and left his room in search of edibles. They had a breakfast service in Triet, so Genis went down the stairs to the main room, where the innkeeper gave him directions to the dining hall. Genis thanked him and entered the room.

He smelled the wonderful food and then opened his eyes to the gorgeous array of eggs, bacon, and the usual breakfast treats. Quickly gathering a plate to shovel on food, he noticed that Raine wasn't down yet. He usually saw her first thing in the morning and hoped nothing was wrong with her. She seemed to be much more tired and irritable lately. He worried about her.

He decided to check on her after he ate. Finding a table to gorge on, Genis sat, ready for food. The day would not begin until he had filled his stomach.

After the meal, Genis cleared his table, and hurried up the stairs to Raine's room. The door was closed and there weren't any sounds coming from the other side of the door. Genis knocked and Raine's voice emitted from the room, "You can come in, Genis."

Genis entered and said, "How did you know it was me?"

"Who else could it be?" Raine had her notebook out, which usually means she is worrying about Colette.

"Good point," Genis said. He walked over to the window where Raine had perched and sat himself. "How are you feeling?"

Raine touched her forehead. "Only a touch of a headache. I'm fine. Really."

Genis looked at her. "I was worried. I missed you at breakfast."

Raine gave Genis a caring stare. "Don't worry about me. You should be more worried about Colette. She needs friends right now."

Genis looked into his sister's eyes. "Will she be alright?"

"I hope so. But no one can tell how she'll be except for herself. Just comfort her and be there for her." Raine drew closer to Genis and gave him a hug. He didn't squirm away like he usually did. Instead, he returned the hug.

"Thanks, Raine," he said, getting up to leave. "I'll go get ready. What are we doing today?"

Raine stood and placed her notebook on the end table. "Good. We'll see about our agenda. In a while. Right now, let's just see to Colette. She needs us, remember."

"I know," Genis said, closing the door behind him. He went to his room and dressed, ready for another uneventful day.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note:

Hi, and thanks. I enjoy writing this, and do like the happiness it gives me to do my first fiction on the site. Thanks for the review, and to answer it, yes he will, in this chapter, and afterward. He is actually kinda important, in some ways. Anyway, I don't own Tales or the characters.

* * *

Chapter 2:

The warm Triet sun was just setting when Collette woke fiercely from a mid-day nap. She looked at the light curtains hanging in front of the tightly shut window. At least it used to be tightly shut, but now it was opened, letting in a cool breeze that shook the curtains. Colette rose from her spot on the bed and went to the window. She took the curtains in both hands and shoved them open, prepared for the brightest sunshine she could imagine. Instead, she got a slight shock from the darkness that glowed with new radiance.

Before shoving the window down, Colette peeked at the ground two floors below. At first she didn't notice anything odd, but then she continued to stare. There was a black shadow on the dark sand. She continued to stare at it until it moved. The shadowy figure quickly flew up to the window.

Colette stifled a scream and was thrown back by the great shadow. It was a hooded, tall man-like shape, and it frightened her. Colette crawled backward and nearly under the bed before the thing spoke in a slightly pre-matured voice.

"Colette. It's great to see you again," it said, the hood covering its face and shrouding it in darkness. "Has it really been a year? I can't really imagine that."

Colette dropped her hand that had been covering her mouth and said, with tear-stained words, "Lloyd? Is it really you?"

The figure nodded. "Yes."

Colette jumped up from the floor and ran to give Lloyd a hug. "Oh, Lloyd! Let me see your face!"

The figure backed away before Colette's hungry arms could take it in. "You can't see me, Colette. I don't know what will happen, but it would not be good," he said. He floated back in front of the saddened girl.

"Why? Why can't I see your face?" she asked, frightened by his seriousness. She backed away, falling onto the bed again, sitting very tall. "Lloyd, what happened to you?"

Lloyd stood up taller, the shadows surrounding his body heaving lightly as if they were breathing. "Well, nothing happened to me. I'm fine."

Colette began to tear again. "You're dead, Lloyd. You're dead!" she screamed, the tears spilling out of her eyes and down her cheeks. Her weeping caused the shadows to move slightly, but got no closer.

"Colette, don't cry. Please." Lloyd began to back away slowly, toward the window. "I've come to tell you something important. Please, listen to me."

With large, sparkling eyes, Colette sat up, drying her eyes with a sleeve. "Yes, Lloyd?"

"You must go help the world again, Colette," he said. The shadows began to shake, as if shuddering from cold. The room had gotten quite stuffy, though, since the arrival of the shadows. "Go out into the world, and stop...the evil."

"What? What does that mean? And why can't you touch me?"

"Colette," he said, "I want to touch you, hold you. But I can't. The laws don't allow it. Please, just listen."

Tears once again began to brim Colette's eyes. "This isn't the same, Lloyd. I needed to see you, and now it isn't right. Lloyd, this is wrong! You need to be alive!" With that, the tears poured out, refreshing the dried streams with fresh tears.

Lloyd stared at the water running from her eyes and spoke softly, "Just go and save the world, Colette. Save it for me." He began to vanish.

"Lloyd!" she yelled, the tears making her choke. "Lloyd! Don't go! I need you, Lloyd!" The shadows were now translucent.

Colette reached out, almost grabbing the deep shadows now evaporating into nothingness. Lloyd gave her one more speech, "Do this for me, Colette. Remember me." He was gone.

Colette wailed, more tears sliding down her face. She kept spouting Lloyd's name, and every time, she grew stronger in her heart. After a while, she cried herself to sleep, dreaming of Lloyd alive, being a regular boy. She wept in her sleep.

* * *

Raine had wet eyes as she listened to the occurrence through the door. She had come by to check on Colette, and stopped when she heard another voice. The voice was Lloyd's. Now she listened as Colette slept, hearing small gasps at intervals of soft breathing.

She whispered to herself, "You'll be fine, Colette. You're strong enough. You always have been."

Walking slowly back to her room, Raine started to hum to herself. An old tune her mother had once sang to her when she was still a baby. It was a beautiful song, and Raine was surprised she remembered it.

It was getting late, and Raine decided to take a walk, letting the cool air give her an amazing experience of human feelings. She loved the warmth that cold breezes gave, letting its icy fingers caress until the sensation gives warmth. It was hard to explain, but it happened to Raine.

Grabbing a jacket, then forsaking it, Raine left her room, practically running for the door of the inn. When she opened it, she stood in the doorway, basking in the radiant moonlight. With one step, she closed the doors behind her and entered the night.

* * *

"What is going on?" Genis asked himself, standing up from the floor. He had been playing with his kentama when he heard the wail of Colette. Then he noticed Raine's sudden departure, but he never moved, for fear of what was actually happening. Raine usually acted like this when something major would occur, and Genis wasn't sure if he was ready for anything like that.

He brushed himself off, now a nervous habit, and threw on his coat. He wanted to follow his sister. Opening the door slightly, checking for activity, Genis recalled his day of boredom. This was the most excitement he had had in over a week, ever since returning to Triet.

The melodramatic way of sneaking out of the inn added to his excitement. He and Lloyd used to sneak around, frightening the party members to cool their nerves. It was fun, but now he was alone, and a slight sadness overtook him. With a sigh, Genis opened the door, walking briskly down the stairs and out the front double doors, into the cold.

The brisk breeze clouded his mind for a moment, letting him fully immerse himself in the air getting colder with each passing minute. Genis looked at the vacant town square. Everything was dark, looming. He felt an eerie sense of death looking at the empty store fronts and large, inactive circle. The stables where Noishe used to be kept was also sad to see alone.

Noishe had died soon after Lloyd. The dog-beast was perfectly healthy when Lloyd was on his quest, and after, but it grew sluggish and never tried to move from its broken heart. It died of sheer pain. Genis feared the same for Colette. She wasn't the only one to lose a best friend.

Genis saw the calm waters ahead, and he gave a brisk gait toward them, but was stopped by a hand in his face. "What are you doing out so late?" an intellectual voice said right in his ear.

"Aw, Raine," Genis said, "don't I have the right to walk of my own will? You seem to be able to."

"I am older," his sister said, removing her hand from his eyes. "Besides, it is pat midnight, and we have quite the journey ahead of us."

Genis perked at that word. "Journey? We're finally leaving this town?"

Raine nodded. "If Colette is ready, that is. And I feel she will be."

"Yes!" Genis yelled, yet remaining quiet. "I am thirteen, you know. I think I can walk by myself."

Raine sighed. "Go back inside. I'm going too, don't worry. You don't get special rules, just because you're youngest."

Genis smiled, snuggling in his coat. "I'm so glad we're leaving. It's gotten so congested staying in one place so long. Where are we going?"

"That I do not know, Genis," Raine said. She looked out in front of her, but more into the distance. As if she saw something she knew, but couldn't remember. She began to hum.

When they had entered the inn, Genis was compelled to ask of the song. Raine answered, "Our mother used to sing it to us. You weren't even born, but she did sing it to you when you were young."

"It's beautiful."

"Yes, it is. Goodnight, Genis." She gave the boy a squeeze on the arm.

"Okay. Night, Raine." Genis entered his room, closing the door behind him, while throwing his coat to the floor. He slipped into the bed, suddenly exhausted. His eyes slowly cramped shut, and he fell asleep with the haunting melody of Raine's childhood song drifting through his head.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note and Stuff: I'm so happy about getting reviews! And yes, Lloyd does appear periodically, though he is dead. How did he die? Well, he gave his life when he used that super-sword. It drained him of all mana and he lost his life for the 'world regeneration'. If you wanted to know, anyway. So, enjoy the next installment of this story! Thanks! Oh! I don't own the stuff about Tales of Symphonia.

* * *

Chapter 3:

She put her hand back in her pocket, thinking hard. With a sigh, she removed the quivering hand, raising it to eye level. The shaking scared her even more. Clutching it into a fist, Colette attempted to knock on Raine's door. Before any progress was made, the door flew open, practically causing Colette to fall over.

"Hi," she said sheepishly. "Raine, I need to talk."

Raine nodded. "It's good to see you out of bed, Colette. Come in." She stepped aside to allow the young girl to enter.

As she walked under the frame, Colette spoke, "Professor, I saw something last night."

"Yes, I know. And you can call me Raine. I think we're close enough." She motioned for Colette to sit. She refused.

"I know it sounds crazy." Then it dawned on her what Raine had said. "Wait. How could you know?"

Raine averted her gaze, and said, "I heard it through the door."

Colette's eyes grew larger. "You were spying on me? Raine, how could you?"

Raine's head shot up, and she said, "It wasn't spying! I was worried about you, so I went to your room to check on you and heard the boy's voice. I knew it was Lloyd."

"Why didn't you just come in?"

"He would probably have left. He came for you, Colette. He cares about you."

"He cares about you, too!"

"Yes, but...he knows you best, I guess." Raine clasped her hands together and placed them in her lap.

Colette began to pace. "Well, I'm glad he came, but...it was so scary."

Raine looked at the nervous Colette with compassion. "You couldn't touch him. That hurt you, didn't it?"

Colette nodded, and surprisingly had no tears well up in her eyes. "Yes. And I don't understand what happened. Something...big. I know I'm supposed to go somewhere and do something, but I don't know what! How do I continue?"

Raine stood and held Colette's shoulders to stop her from pacing. "It's fine," she said. "He wanted you to know that he was fine. You should just move on with your life."

Colette pushed away. "I can't forget about him!"

"I'm not asking that of you. I want you to follow his advice. Go on an adventure, take chances. Just move on. Keep him in your heart."

Colette walked back to the bench at the foot of the bed. "I see. I'll try. That's actually why I came here so early."

"Early? It's nearly ten in the morning!"

"Well, it was early when I first stood outside your door." Colette laughed a little. The sound of her happy voice gave Raine a shiver. She smiled.

"Oh, Colette. It's so good to hear you happy."

"Let's go," Colette said, fire growing in her eyes. "I want to get out of here and start an adventure! I can't wait to go into the world and meet my friends again!"

Raine laughed, amused by Colette's eagerness that only seconds ago had been timidity. "Okay, Colette. I'll go get Genis. We can leave after breakfast."

Colette smiled, and she left with a quick bound.

Raine rose from the bench, ready to give Genis the good news. She walked across the hall, and knocked on her brother's door. The young boy answered, opening the door slowly, his night cap covering his eyes.

He pushed it up and said, "Raine! Is she ready?"

Raine smiled and nodded. Genis disappeared from the doorway and reappeared seconds later with a bag of his belongings.

"Well," Raine said, "you seem prepared. We're eating first."

Genis nodded. "That's fine," he said. The excitement didn't lessen in his eyes. He ran past Raine and down the stairs to the breakfast room.

Raine stood there, looking at his path, then closed the door, following her little brother.

Colette was already downstairs and eating when Raine arrived. She enjoyed the sight of the overly thin girl eating. It was nice to have everything back to normal. They were traveling again, and together.

She sat down next to Genis, staring at Colette. Colette looked up from her full plate and asked, "What?"

"I'm just so happy. It's great to see you back to normal. Happy."

Genis laughed. "Yeah. This is great! I can't wait to get out on the road. Hey Raine?"

Raine looked over at him. "Yes, Genis?"

"How will we travel? Do we still have the rheiards?" he asked, placing his fork down.

Raine propped her elbow on the table, letting her chin rest on her hand. "I think they are in safe hands. We're going to have to see Dirk before setting off."

Colette perked at his name. "Dirk? I haven't seen him in ages! When did you give the rheiards to Dirk?"

"Oh, a long while ago. Soon after we arrived here, I believe." Raine stood, ready for food.

Genis and Colette looked at each other and Colette spoke first, "Genis, this is so exciting! I am so happy to be going somewhere. Especially to Dirk!"

"Yeah, I know! It may be weird being so close to home, but it should be great to see Dirk again." Genis thought for a moment, thinking that Dirk would be reminiscent of Lloyd, causing him overwhelming cheeriness. He wanted to see Lloyd again.

Raine arrived at the table with a lightly filled plate and began to consume the breakfast food before her. Genis grew silent.

Colette continued to talk about how good it felt to be up and about, living life again. She finished her food, and told the others she would go upstairs to pack her things so they could leave as soon as possible.

Raine sat alone with Genis for a while until she couldn't help to say something. "What is the matter, Genis?"

The boy's head cocked up. "Huh? Oh, I'm fine."

"I know when you're thinking about something else not at hand. After all, I've been your care-giver for thirteen years now. Just tell me."

Genis sighed. "I was thinking about Lloyd. Seeing Dirk may be too much for Colette right now."

"Are you sure you really are thinking about Colette?"

Genis looked at his big sister. "I guess not. It's just...Lloyd always seemed more like his foster dad than Kratos." The name Kratos was spoken with slight disdain.

Raine gave a sharp look to Genis. "Don't be so harsh on Kratos. He helped us in the end."

"But he betrayed us! I don't like him, Raine," Genis said. He got out of his chair and went upstairs to fetch his things.

Raine looked after him, wondering how he had grown up s o quickly. His intellect has always been ahead of the other children, but now he was finally breaking four feet in height and seemed to be going through a slight voice change. He's now a teenager, with unknown emotions and hidden motives. Raine sighed, letting her body sag in the chair.

"Raine?" Colette asked, arriving from her room with her arms filled with two bags. "Are you okay?"

Raine shot up, straightening her back and grabbing up the plates. "Yes, yes. I'm fine. Are you ready?"

Colette nodded, very exuberant in her decision. "Let's leave this place."

Raine smiled again, accepting her enthusiasm. "Go get Genis. I'll meet you down here."

"Okay," Colette said. She flew up the stairs to get her friend. Raine swept up the dishes and placed them carefully on the dish cart. Getting out her purse, she proceeded to the front desk, ready to finally pay the man.

The clerk spoke, "Hello, madam. Have you enjoyed your stay?"

"Oh, yes. Very much so."

"Well, you've been here quite a while, you know."

"Yes, I know. How much do I owe you?"

The clerk shook his head. "No charge. You needed a place to stay, and I opened my door to you."

"That isn't fair. We've taken your rooms, eaten your food. We have to give you our pay."

"No. I won't accept anything."

"This is impossible." Raine sighed. "Please at least take this." She shoveled around in her purse and took out five thousand gald.

The clerk shook his head again. "No. I want you to have this stay as a gift. We enjoyed having you."

"Fine. Thank you very much, sir," Raine said, smiling.

Colette and Genis were down now, waiting for Raine to finish the transactions. "Can we go?" Genis asked excitedly. It seemed Colette and Genis had had a talk.

Raine nodded. They exited the building, but Raine stuck the five thousand gald in the mail box, not to be beaten. She smiled and rejoined the two at the town square. There were bustling people about, buying food and weaponry. Raine asked the others if they needed anything. They adamantly refused, saying they knew of the battles ahead and were ready for them.

"We're going to Dirk now. Let's go." Raine led the way out of the town, and into the desert. They immediately noticed the vast landscapes and various enemies that swarmed the whole area of Triet.

Colette emitted a joyous sigh, and bent over one of her bags. "Just thought I'd get this," she said, holding her newly shined chakrum.

Genis smiled and removed his kentana from his pocket. "Good idea, Colette. The last time we were here, we were practically bombarded with enemy attacks.

"But they are quite easy to defeat now," Raine said, holding her large rod lovingly. "It's been so long since I held my rod for battle. This feels good."

Colette agreed, and she hopped off in the direction of Dirk's cottage.

Raine called after her, "Be careful anyway! You Don't want to get poisoned or thieved!"

Colette giggled as she skipped ahead. "I won't, professor! You're getting so much like a mother!"

Genis laughed and Raine smiled. "Go on ahead, too, Genis."

With a nod, Genis ran ahead to Colette. Raine remained in the back, looking at her two responsibilities. She cared for these children as if they were her own. There was no one else for them.

She loved them with all her might.


	4. Chapter 4

Note: Still haven't convinced Namco to give me Tales, so the characters aren't mine, nor the environments. But, I do own the story, just to let you know.

* * *

Chapter 4:

Genis yelled out to Colette, "Watch out! There are some enemies behind you!"

Colette turned quickly and was not surprised to see three rather large snakes and a thief looking menacingly at her and Genis. "Well, let's get this done with," she said, raising her chakrum. Suddenly she paused and began to whisper to herself.

Genis took no time and immediately shot a fire spell at one of the snakes. It coiled up, but did not die. "Get him!" he urged himself, shooting a wind spell at the same snake. The gushes of air took the snake carcass away from the field, and Genis set his sights on the second snake.

Raine ran up to the children, and she quickly cast one of her most powerful offensive spells. The power it shot through her body made her cry out, and she morphed the pain into the words, "Holy lance!"

The rainbow circles and squares appeared below the thief, and sharp circles of light began to surround the man, eventually killing him. Raine gave a slight smirk to the spell, glad that she had learned it. Behind her, Colette shouted her spell name, "Angel feathers!"

From out of her chakrum and cradled arms sprout feathers as soft as rain, but still deadly to touch. They ran toward the snakes, causing one to disappear in a puff of smoke, and the other to spiral out of control, convulsing on the sand. Genis took the moment to give the snake a stone blast, annihilating it.

Raine looked at Colette and Genis and smiled. "You have really gotten to be great fighters, you two," he said. "I'm almost envious."

Colette giggled and claimed, "I learned it al from you, Grand Healer."

"I think that we just expand our confidence in fighting over time," said Genis, adding his bit of intelligence to everything. "In time, we'll be the greatest team of fighters in all over!"

Raine laughed at her brothers perky attitude and motioned for them to continue on with the trek. "There is still a lot of land to surpass before we reach the Rheards.

The other two nodded, and advanced towards the direction Raine was pointing. Colette, suddenly looking wretchedly unwell, told the others she was going to go out and find a bathroom spot. Raine looked worried, but allowed her to go alone.

"What do you think is wrong with her, Raine?" Genis asked, genuinely wondering.

Raine shrugged. "I'm not sure. She was doing so well, maybe it was just the sudden rush of excitement. I'm certain she'll get better soon. Don't worry about her right now."

"Okay." The young boy sat down, waiting patiently for the arrival of Colette. He began to play with his kentana. His eyes darted up and down with the motions of the little ball on the string. It was captivating to watch, and Raine never even noticed Colette walk up behind her.

"I'm ready," she said, coughing a little. She looked paled, and even thinner than she did before. Raine was even more worried now.

"Come along, Genis," she said, still staring at Colette.

"What? Is there something on my face?" Colette asked, reaching for her taut skin hanging to her skull.

Raine realized what she was doing and quickly shook her head. "No, no, of course not. Let me touch your hair."

"Are you okay, Professor?" Colette tried to shrink away from Raine's searching hands, but she could not. Raine ran her fingers through the long, golden mane, and came out with a handful of limp hair.

"What is wrong, Colette?" Raine looked at the girl with sorrow filled eyes.

Colette put her head down, her eyes darting away from Raine. "Nothing," she said with no emotion, hiding her face with her hand. "I'm fine."

"I don't believe you."

"Please, Professor. Not with Genis." Colette looked like she would cry at any moment, and Raine softened her exterior and nodded.

"Tonight. At camp. Be prepared to talk." Raine put her arm around the young girl, leading her toward Genis and continuing the journey.

While they walked on over the sand, Raine couldn't stop herself from watching Colette closely. It was apparent to her that Colette appeared to wobble a bit, not able to keep straight. She tried to remember the battle that happened a while back, and did recall how uneasy she seemed, even though she tried to appear energetic. Colette had been like that for a long time now, and Raine was beginning to worry.

Soon, the sands turned into green grass, showing the progress made in that day. "We're out of the desert. We may as well camp here for tonight," Raine said, breaking the long silence.

Genis looked back at her. "Can't we go a bit farther? Then the trip will be over sooner."

Raine glanced at Colette before answering Genis. "No, I think it would be best to stop here. We'll travel farther tomorrow."

"How much longer, do you think?"

"Maybe two days."

Colette collapsed on the ground, folding over herself in a heap. Raine ran to her side, now very worried for her child-like Colette.

"What should I do?" Genis cried, also worried for his friend.

"Stay back and watch out for this spell," Raine said, raising her staff and chanting some healing words. A bright light emitted from the peak of the staff, shining over the crumpled body of unconscious Colette.

"What?" Colette fluttered her eyes, feeling cold, and very tired. Her gaunt body couldn't hold itself up, so Raine helped, heaving her onto her lap.

"Oh, Colette. What have you done to yourself?" Raine allowed a tear to slip down her face, landing on the paled cheek of the child.

Colette stared blankly at the motherly form above her, not understanding what was happening. She closed her eyes for a deep sleep.

Raine wiped her eyes, and instructed Genis to help with the tent-pitching. "Thank you Genis." She gently placed the head down on the ground and stood to help her brother.

After moments of silence and shuffling to fix the tent, Genis inquired about Colette. "What do you think is wrong with her?"

Raine contemplated telling him. He was so young. She decided to let him in, since Colette is his closest friend, now. "I believe she hasn't been eating. Her body can't take it any longer."

"That's crazy! I saw her eating this morning!"

"Yes, but she won't keep it down."

"You mean she...."

"Yes. She forces herself to vomit, but I do not know why."

"How could she be so careless?"

"It isn't carelessness, Genis. She probably can't stop by herself. We have to help her as much as we can."

"I know." Genis sat on a nearby log, trying to take in what was happening to his dear friend. "How can we do that?"

Raine perched on the same log, next to Genis. "Just support her, encourage her."

Genis looked at his sister. "Okay. If she'll get better."

"She will, but it will take time. We'll have to take it slow right now."

"That's fine. Are these done here?"

Raine looked at the tent, and it appeared to be sturdy. "Yes. They look fine."

Genis nodded, stretched, and went inside of the tent.

"Good night, Genis." Raine walked over to Colette's sleeping form. She petted the soft hair, careful not to pull any out, letting Colette know that she had company. And that company would be her strength, if she needed it.

Raine let herself fall asleep, holding Colette close, giving her protection.


	5. Chapter 5

Note: The Namco people's haven't heard my cries for ownership of Tales, so yeah. Story mine. Sorry for the slow-ness of new chapters, but somebody died.

Chapter 5: It's Life

Raine stirred, noticing the absent weight from her lap. She stretched out her arms, hearing the groans her tired bones made. Her head turned from side to side, searching for Colette. She didn't see her at the camp site, so she stood and walked slowly toward the trees. "Colette?" she whispered.

A shuffle in the bushes made Raine jump back. Holding a hand to her heart, she sighed. "Oh, Colette. I was worried."

The shuffling stopped. Raine inched closer. "Colette? Colette, are you okay?"

From the bushes sprouted a tree-like monster, slapping at everything in its reach. Raine cried out and grabbed for her staff. Groping behind her, the tree monster jumped at her face. She fell back, yelling. Her hand snatched madly for her magical staff, and finally found the slender rod.

She used the staff as defense, putting it between herself and the tree monster. She glared into its mass of green, dark with the deep blue of the night. "Get away…" Raine sneered. She pushed with all her might on her staff, causing the tree thing to fly backward. She planted her staff into the ground, beginning a spell.

The tree monster crawled back up on its roots, sprawling around on the writhing legs. Raine was disgusted by the hideous beast that has startled her. Her staff began to glow with powerful light. She picked it up and shouted, "Ray!" Bright flashes began to fly from the sky above the monster, and they radiated brilliance and magic. The rainbow flashes bit into the ground and a few hit the tree, causing it to scrunch into itself.

It gave out a wail and then lashed out with tentacles of brown roots, grabbing at Raine's arms. She dropped her staff, crying out in protest. "You…beast!"

A large, red hammer flew past her head, startling her. The grip left her arms and she collapsed on her back. The tree blew into the air, gone forever, much like the red hammer. Raine sighed, picked up her staff, and looked behind her while rising.

Colette was on her knees, holding her chakrums low on the ground. She looked so pitiful.

"Thank you," Raine said, walking close to her and sitting near the child. "How are you?"

Colette looked up at the professor. Her eyes were wet and surrounded with red, puffy flesh. She didn't speak.

"Oh, Colette." Raine wrapped her arms around the girl, trying to fill her with power, take her pain for herself. "You can talk to me."

Colette's eyes stared blankly at the ground. "I'm fine. Really."

Raine snapped out of the hug. "What are you holding back? Why can't you tell me?" She was loud, needing to get through to Colette, who still had wandering eyes.

They finally focused on Raine's face. "I…" she closed her mouth.

"Please. Talk to me."

She raised her head, slowly rising to her feet. She shook and fell back down. Raine held her again, willing her to speak. "I am…in pain."

"How can I help?" Raine stared into Colette's face, noticing the pale, gaunt features. The only color was the red, puffy eyes.

"Please. Help."

"Yes. Tell me how!"

Colette shut her eyes forcefully. She shuddered and then fell limp.

"Colette!" Raine yelled, lowering her face toward the still form. She tried to feel for breath from the poor child's lips.

The tent crinkled open. "Raine? What's going on?" Genis popped out of the tent, woken by the noises. "Is Colette okay?"

Raine tried to smile, tried to reassure her brother. "Yes. She's fine. Go back to sleep, Genis."

"She looks sick. Raine, what's going on?" He crawled out, trying to see for himself.

"Go back to bed. Colette is fine." She snuggled the still body closer to herself, hiding it from the small boy.

"But…"

"Go. Please, Genis."

The young mage sighed, knowing that he wouldn't get anywhere with Raine, and crawled back inside. He couldn't sleep anymore.

Raine whispered at the dead child. "I'll bring you back. I'm going to bring you back." She grew stronger with each word, and then grabbed her staff and readied her powerful life spell. With teary eyes, she cast the magical spell, crying out loudly, "Bring this soul back from purgatory! Resurrection!" A crystallized bird appears over the unmoving body, sending swirling blue rays down to it. The crystal wings flapped slowly, mourning for the death, and then feathers shrouded the body, granting new life.

She smiled as the bird disappeared. Then she ran back to Colette's side, taking her in her arms. "Colette…" she sighed.

The girl shook her head, as if waking from a deep sleep. "What happened?"

"Nothing. But I'm here to help you."

"Damn it, Professor! I don't have a problem!" Colette shoved away from Raine, rolling out of the way.

"It's obvious, Colette. Stop fighting me." Raine stood, holding her head in exasperation. "Just eat. You aren't strong enough to argue."

"What are you talking about? I'm as strong as ever!" she tried to hide her weakened voice, her inability to stand well on her own.

Raine looked hard at the girl. "Look at yourself. You're sick, Colette."

"No, I'm fine!"

"Listen to me! You died! I had to bring you back to life! If you hadn't had that exsphere, well, I don't even want to think about it."

Colette backed away a few steps. "I couldn't have died. I'm fine. There's no problem."

"Colette, why are you starving yourself?"

"I'm not starving myself!" Colette let herself fall to the ground, pulling her legs beneath her. "I eat!"

Raine emitted a light laugh, one that expressed her tiresome appearance. "Just to get rid of it later."

"Raine, this isn't fair!"

"What? What isn't fair? You're killing yourself, and all you can do is talk about how unfair _I_ am?" Raine yelled, losing patience with the sick child. "Colette, why are you doing this?"

Colette glared at the angered woman. "I'm not doing anything."

"Bullshit! You're killing yourself for what? To be with Lloyd? Lloyd is gone, and nothing can change that."

Colette lowered her head, crying. "I…I'm sorry."

Raine softened and knelt by the girl. She let her cry softly on her shoulder while patting the long hair on her back. "Just tell me why."

"I don't know," Colette said, her voice muffled by Raine's clothing.

Raine sighed. "Let me help you. We can work together to make you better."

Colette removed her face from the caring shoulder. "Will you be there for me always?"

Raine pulled her head back, getting situated so she could look into Colette's eyes. "Yes. Of course."

Suddenly, Colette stopped crying. "Professor. I want to be assisted."

"Yes?" Raine was shocked by the sudden demeanor change.

"Help me to save Lloyd."

Raine shook her head. "No. It's not right to bring him back. He gave his life to save the worlds, and that will have to coped with. I can't meddle with anything so powerful."

Colette suddenly jerked up from the ground. "Wasn't I meant to die just now? Why could you save me?"

"You weren't meant to die that way. No one is."

"But Lloyd has to be dead. How is that fair?"

"It isn't. But we, being alive, must learn to cope with it." Raine took Colette by the shoulders. "Colette, he saved the world. He saved you, too."

"Yes, I know. But couldn't he have done it without killing himself?"

"The power was too much, even for Lloyd."

"I just…Let me get better, Raine," she said, breaking from the grasp. "I'll try to keep food down, I'll try to be normal again."

"This is for yourself, right?"

Colette shrugged. "Of course."

Raine smiled and walked back to the tent. She reached into her bag and removed a few sandwiches from a frontward pouch. Walking back to Colette, she handed one to her.

"Thanks," Colette said, taking the offering. "What is it?"

"Don't worry," Raine laughed. "I didn't make them."

Colette smiled and began to eat the sandwich. "This is good."

"Yes, isn't it?" She sat on the log, watching Colette closely. "So, we're going to be walking a long way tomorrow. Are you ready for it?"

Colette nodded, biting into the sandwich. "Yeah."

Raine put out a hand to stop her. "Slow down. Take it easy. Your body can't handle food right now since it has been without it for so long. Just take it very slow."

Colette nodded, taking a smaller bite from the sandwich. She continued to look at Raine. "I'm beat."

"Yes, it has been a while. How about we go to bed?"

"Sure. When will we be up, Professor?" Colette yawned, then finished her food.

"As late as we sleep. I won't put a time on it."

"That's not like you."

"Well, we all change," she said, smiling. "Good night, Colette."

Colette followed the professor into the tent, saying, "Good night. And thank you."

They snuggled into the corners of the tent, contented with sleep and tired from the occurrences.

Genis turned fitfully, not quite sleeping. He wasn't sure if he was dreaming at all that night, or if what had happened was real. He didn't want to be awake, so he tried to hide his face from sunlight. He shoved his face in the bag, forcing himself to sleep longer.


	6. Chapter 6

Note: Another installment to the story! Thanks to all, for no reason. No, Colette, Raine, and Genis, nor the various monsters, are mine completely. Happy Trails!

* * *

It's Life: Chapter 6

* * *

His eyes creaked open reluctantly, the sun prying away sleep. He propped himself up on his elbow, his other arm touching his tussled white-haired head. He looked around the small tent, noticing the light breathing of Raine beside him. Turning to the other side, he placed his other elbow down on the ground, using it to prop himself more sturdily.

There was no form in the bag on his left. His eyes opened wider and he crawled out of his bag. Pulling apart the flap that lead to the outside world, Genis was surprised to see Colette awake and kneeling by a fire.

"Good morning, Genis!" she said, waving and smiling. She looked happy, yet very weak.

Genis nodded in reply, still shaking off the sleep that had engulfed him in the night. He plopped down on one of the nearby logs and placed his head in his hands.

"Are you okay?" Colette asked. "You seem so tired."

"I am rather tired," Genis said, raising his head. "What are you making?"

Colette smiled. "You remember our journey through the Earth Temple, right?"

"Of course!"

"Yes, and that cute little gnomelette that wanted to taste spicy?"

"Those guys? How annoying were they?" He laughed, glad to have Colette back, but still worried by her gaunt appearance.

"Well, I think they were just misguided. Anyway, I'm making curry, to see if I actually _can_ make 'spicy'."

Genis caught a whiff of the concoction in the air. "It does smell good. Maybe you can take the reigns of head chef when Regal joins up again!"

"That would be great!" She smiled and laughed. "Do you really think Regal and the others from Tethe'alla will come back?"

Genis scratched his head, thinking. "If there's a way to get there…I'm pretty sure we'll get to see them again. At least I hope to."

She turned toward the boy. "Oh, that would be so great! It's been over a year since we've all been together! I wonder how Presea has been doing, stuck in that body of such a young girl." Her eyes stared at the ground, feeling sorry for Presea's predicament.

Genis grew red, remembering Presea, yet also embarrassed by the fact that he liked a girl who could have been twice his age. "Yeah, I do hope she is all right." He turned his gaze up to Colette's face, smiling. "I'm almost positive that our friends will come back. They should join us in the end."

"Yes, they will." She stared off into the open space, unsure of what else to think about. Hearing a small noise from the tent, she turned. "Morning Raine!"

Raine, still tired from the almost sleepless night, nodded. "You seem awfully happy today, Colette."

The girl smiled. "I am. Do you think we'll make it to Dirk's today?"

"Far from it. We may make it tomorrow," Raine responded. She whiffed the air in the middle of a yawn, and noted the smell of curry from the pot Colette was stirring. "What is that wonderful scent?"

Genis turned to his sister. "Colette is actually cooking!"

Raine's eyebrows raised. "Really?" She looked at the girl and gave her a warm nod.

"Yeah. It's curry." Turning back to the pot and Colette, he asked, "When do you think we can try this 'spicy'?"

"Any moment now," Colette said, laughing at the gnomelette reference. "I sure hope it's good."

Genis nodded. "I'll judge that! I am the cook, after all." He puffed out his chest, proud of his natural cooking talents.

"Thanks, Genis."

Raine jumped in, waking up slightly. "Even though I cannot cook, I can still taste! I am rather fond of my tasting ability, mind you."

"What does that mean?" Genis asked, looking at her with an upturned face.

"Well…I…"

With a smile, Genis laughed. "You are just justifying the fact that you can't cook anything edible! Everyone has taste buds!"

Raine sighed. "We all know I can't cook well."

Genis interrupted, "Not at all, actually." Colette giggled, trying to conceal it.

Smiling, Raine turned her head away from the children. "Perhaps…" she trailed.

A small silence took over the group, sending an uncomfortable rush of thoughts into each head. Raine worried for Colette's safety, while Genis was simply glad to have the old Colette back. Colette was thinking about Raine, and how she was saved by her masterful healing. She never wanted anyone to fear her death again. Vowing to stay healthy, Colette broke the silence.

"It's almost done. Get the stuff ready." She halted stirring for a moment, looking into the pot at the red stew. "It looks pretty!"

"Oh, Colette," Genis said. "I've missed you."

Pretending not to notice, Colette continued stirring, keeping the pot at a steady heat and watching the few bubbles that broke the surface. "Who wants some?" she asked, reaching for a bowl held out by Genis. She took it and ladled a couple scoops. Handing it back to Genis, he gave it to Raine, who thanked him. Genis grasped another empty bowl and had it filled by Colette. He also handed this one to Raine, and grabbed their last bowl. Colette spooned he liquid into the final bowl and sat down on the log nearer the fire.

Raine handed one bowl to Genis, who perched next to the former Chosen. He spooned a bit into his mouth. Colette watched, trying to appear nonchalant.

"How is it? Do you like it?" she asked.

His face glowed with the hot soup. "Wow! This is definitely spicy!"

Her eyes closed and she smiled wide. "Thank you!" she said, scrunching together with her bowl held close.

"It is very good, Colette. Thank you," said Raine.

The three ate silently for a short while, each finishing their soup and laying their bowls together. Raine took them and walked past the trees surrounding their campsite and toward the tiny stream hidden there. Bending to cleanse the dishes from the remains of curry, Raine began to hum that same song her mother had sung to her as a child. Soon, she finished with her task and gathered up the three dishes and stood to return to camp.

She stood by a tree and watched the two children struggling to bring down the tent. She laughed a little at their antics, seeing Genis jump at the stick holding the top of the tent up. Colette came to help, letting him climb on her hands to unhitch the tent. It crumpled to the ground and Genis jumped from Colette's helping hands.

Raine walked into the area, saying, "Would you like me to help with that?" She placed the bowls in her bag and then grasped the body of the tent, dragging it away from the sticks. With Colette on the other side, they folded it into a small knot and put it in Colette's bag. Genis picked up the sticks and shoved them into his own bag.

"Well, are you two ready to set off?" Raine grabbed her pack and hurled it over her shoulder, followed by Colette and Genis.

"Boy, am I!" Genis exclaimed, jumping up to Raine, who smiled and led the way north, toward Dirk.

With mild conversation, they trekked a rather long distance, resting very little along the way. The sun was starting to set on the green horizon, and Raine noticed the House of Salvation in the distance. She looked at her two companions, noticing their tired expressions.

"We'll rest there for tonight," she told them softly. Genis raised his head and yawned.

"Can't we keep going?" he asked, shaking his head out of his sleepiness. He walked forward, but at a slower pace.

Colette raised her hands above her head in a stretch, her neck cracking at the strain. "I think it would be good to stop soon. Will we get there tomorrow?"

Raine nodded. "We should. It's only through the forest. As long as we don't dawdle much, we'll see Dirk by sunset tomorrow."

"That's good!" Colette laughed, placing her arms back at her sides.

Genis yawned again, but was interrupted by a flying ball of lightning, straight at his head.

"Watch out!" Colette screamed, her eyes growing large at the sight of the hot ball. She threw her chakrum at the lightning, and managed to hit it away from the unsuspecting boy.

Genis, no longer tired, yelled at the unknown predator. "Man! What's wrong with you?" He removed his kendama from his pocket and began to power up a spell in retaliation.

Raine turned round, her staff at the ready. "Watch out for the spell!" she cried to the children, noticing the still forms in front of her. They shook lightly from the mana flowing through their bodies.

Colette caught her weapon flying back at her and then ran up to the four mages attacking them. Pointing her weapons at the second in line, she started to spin wildly, yelling. "Triple Ray Satellite!" Her chakrums sliced through the mage, and he stopped his spell. Colette continued her string of attacks, sending out balls of shocked mana. "Para Ball! And how about this? Pow hammer!"

The mage cried out, pained by the flurry of attacks. He fell to the ground, then ceased movement. The mage next to him sent three fire balls at the girl, who blocked them with her metal rings.

Genis, done powering up his magical spell, called out to the group. "Want to charge? Thunder Blade!" Suddenly, a huge, purple sword made up of light flew down on two mages and lodged into the ground. The mages were stunned, and then were shocked by a tremendous blast of electricity coursing through their bodies.

Colette took her chance and threw both her weapons at the stunned mages, causing them to fall to the ground, dead. She then ran to the back of the group, raising her arms and speaking softly to herself.

The final mage had roamed closer to Genis and Raine, using his staff as a hefty weapon. Raine was hit by the rod, but she retaliated quickly with two swipes of her own. She yelled at the man to let her be, giving him a blast of photon.

Locked in a splendor of light, the mage screamed. Unable to move, he was sent off to death by a small water spell from Genis.

Colette canceled her spell, and then sighed heavily. "What did they want?"

"Probably just petty thieves," Raine said, displeased by the attack. "Are you okay?"

Both the children nodded, and Genis said, "Yeah. They were amateurs."

The three continued on their way, and easily made it to the House of Salvation. They entered the hospitable abode and walked up the few stairs to the large room filled with many beds. Few were occupied by travelers, and Raine led the two younger members to the last three beds in the far corner. "We'll set off in the morning. Maybe at eight o'clock? Have a nice night, and sweet dreams." She smiled at them and tucked her sleepy brother into the bed.

"Raine?" he whispered to her.

"Yes Genis?"

"Well…nothing," he said, closing his eyes. "Goodnight."

"Yes. Goodnight." She then walked over to Colette, who lay across from the bed in which Genis slept.

Colette was already in bed, and her eyes were closed. She didn't seem to be sleeping, but Raine let her be, not wanting to destroy the thoughts she must have been working over.

She slowly walked over to the farthest bed, the one next to Genis. "Goodnight Colette," she whispered, getting into the bed. Pulling the covers up to her neck, she closed her eyes and allowed herself to be drifted off the sleep.

Still not sleeping, Colette sat up, looking around at the large, empty room. The only things in it were the twelve beds, and three sleeping forms, not including her friends. While walking in, she had notice one body that intrigued her. She knew of him from somewhere.

Rising, she gently lifted herself from the bed and tip-toed up to the foot of her bed. She looked at Raine and Genis, noting their calm bodies rise and fall slowly in the sleep cycle. She sighed and then continued down the beds, looking into them and trying to find the man she had seen earlier.

When she reached the few occupied beds, she saw a young woman with orange hair, her back exposed by the upturned sheets. Her face was cut deeply, at least on the visible side. Colette watched as the woman turned fitfully in sleep.

The next bed held a tall man with a tired, worked face. He appeared so haggard. His beard was unkempt, and his brow was furrowed, even in sleep. Colette felt sorry for this man, and wanted to share his pain. She had the need to console him and let him know that whatever he was going through, he would get through it.

Sighing again, Colette made her way to the final bed and looked in on the man sleeping within the comforting sheets. She leaned over the form, and was distraught to see the covers over his face. Only his hair was visible, and it was a dimmed red-brown. She knew of that color from somewhere. "Could it be?" she wondered to herself, quietly thinking. With a final sigh, she walked slowly back to her bed. "I'll find out tomorrow…" she told herself, slipping under the covers and releasing her thoughts to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Note: Alas, another chapter! Sorry, and on with the story!

The sun warmed the crisp sheets covering the frail form of Colette, and she turned over, letting them fall off of her as she crawled off the side of her bed. Her arms above her head in a yawn, Colette suddenly remembered the strange man that had struck her memory so strongly.

Slowly standing from her prior sitting position, she glanced at the other two beds that would house her friends. They stood occupied, one with Genis, laying on his stomach, and the other with Professor Sage calmly resting, her hands placed delicately on her breast. Colette smiled at their calming bodies and then walked to the last bed in the hall.

She nervously hovered over the shape, hoping it wouldn't stir, but still wishing that it would, so she could be certain of who it was. Whoever it happened to be had laid on his side and slowly heaved up and down from the heavy breaths. Colette positioned herself on the other side of the cot, and finally tried to peek at his face.

She looked at him and immediately knew who it was. She was startled when he stared back at her.Gasping at his sudden words, Colette took a large step back and almost hit the wall.

"Hello, Colette." He stood and then continued talking. "I knew you'd find me eventually." His cool voice carried lightly through the room, and Colette shivered at its eerie calm and superiority. "How are you doing now? It's been a while."

Coughing lightly, the frightened girl cleared her throat and spoke. "Kratos…were you following us?"

The man shook his head and his dark red hair bobbed around, finding their favorite spots and staying there while he spoke. "I was simply watching your progress."

"Why are you here?"

"I could ask you the same question." He motioned for her to move out the way, and she did to allow him to cross in front of her and start for the door.

Colette shrugged at the comment and looked at Kratos' full body. He hadn't changed at all since last she'd seen him, when his son had to beat him at the sword to further his journey. He was still tall and built well, and his costume was quite similar to his usual garb. "Kratos, I want to know something."

Kratos looked at her with his piercing eyes. "What is it?"

"I want to know if…if you've seen Lloyd." She looked down and felt the tears begin to sting her eyes.

After a short silence, Kratos opened his mouth and spouted a reply. "Impossible," he said, but couldn't quite hide the true emotions he had. "Of course I haven't seen him. Lloyd is dead, Colette. He can never be seen again."

Still with her head down, Colette mumbled her reply. "I know…but…I have seen him."

"What?" he said, shocked enough to drop his hands from his head. He looked at her with a strong gaze. "How?"

Looking up to meet his eyes, she noticed his stance of parental protection and tried to strengthen herself. "Yes. He came to my room one night in Triet, and we talked. But…it was horrible. No, it was…wonderful.

"Why was this occurrence so horrendous for you?"

Colette kept staring at his face. "Well…He could speak to me, and I knew it was him, but I still…. He wouldn't touch me, and I couldn't touch him. I was confused, and it just…just upset me more."

"Do you think it was really Lloyd?"

"Yes. I know it was him."

"You didn't imagine him? You were quite distraught ever since it happened." He put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

She gave him as strong a stare as she could. "No. I know what I saw, and Lloyd was in my room, and I have to find him again. I am searching for him." She shrugged his hand off of her shoulder.

Kratos sighed. "Okay. I want to keep an eye on you, though. I need to make sure that you're all right."

"I would like that. You know…" She looked down again.

Kratos: Gave a small smile and nudged her head up to meet his. Noticing her tears, he asked, "What is it now?"

Colette unwillingly let out a small laugh. "You are like a true father to me."

Without a word, Kratos took Colette into his arms and gave her a sturdy hug. "And you have always been my unborn daughter. I want to see you through."

A voice rang from behind the two hugging, and caused them both to jump. "Kratos."

"Raine. Or should I say Professor?"

"You may call me Professor Sage." She stood with her arms crossed and her weight evenly distributed while she stared at Kratos without any gladness. "What are you doing here?"

He let go of Colette and placed her next to him. "I am looking after Colette."

"That is my job. I cannot let you join us on this journey. Please leave, or we will."

"How can you take her on this path now? She isn't ready for all this yet."

"I know what my daughter needs. I have waited for her to decide when she was ready, and she is doing very well. Do not tell me to change my mind, because I do not value your opinion. You are a traitor."

Kratos let out a rush of air. "Traitor? I helped you through to destroy Mithos."

"I do not need you to be here and bothering Colette."

"I cannot leave her with you, either. I know that I can be of more help to her than you.

Raine swiftly clamped her hands to her hips. "Colette is like a daughter to me now, and as her mother, I will not let you torment her any longer."

"Daughter? You are nowhere near a mother to this girl. I am all she needs, and I will guide her."

Raine shoved him away and took Colette in her arms and then pushed her lightly toward the beds. "Go there and try to rest, Colette." She turned back to Kratos and glared at his calm body. "Nobody needs you. Go back to your job, and leave us all alone. Please go away. And do not come back."

"Are you going to fight me over this?"

"If I must."

Colette rushed past Raine and stood between them. "Please! Stop this! Don't fight over me anymore!"

Raine looked at her and sighed lightly. "Colette, I'm trying to protect you. This man is not a good person, and he won't help you."

"No!" Colette tried to think of any sort of argument to stop theirs, but she couldn't. "Just…stop it. Kratos can come if he wants, but everyone should get to have their share to speak."

"Fine. When Genis wakes, we'll discuss this. But…I don't want you near Colette until then." Raine led Colette through the door and down the stairs, where the priest of the inn sat near the fire.

Kratos, speechless, stood still for a moment, and then walked over to his cot. He bent to reach below the mattress to get to his bag. Sitting against the frame, he took the bag in his lap and then opened the mouth to see the gaping emptiness inside.

With a slight pause, he stuck his hand inside and when he removed it, a small, shiny piece of paper was in his grasp. His eyes grew shiny, and he dropped his bag next to him, never ending his stare on his deceased son's face.


End file.
